Nights a Dream Redefined
by SongBird88
Summary: Nights has been completly nummbed which means all he cares for is the Wizemin, Reala has become the good guy and Helen and Will have returned. will they be able to save Nights and Nightopia? I dont know. the final book of the dream series. yay Drama
1. Chapter one: trusting an old foe

Chapter one: trusting an old foe

Will opened his eyes, Helen held securely ageist his chest, and saw a beloved sight.

"Helen," Will said happily, "We made it Helen, we made it!"

Helen opened her eyes, looked around, and squealed with delight, "We did it Will!" she hugged him and kissed his cheek, which caused both of them to blush.

"hurry, we need to find a door," Helen ad Will walked around the plaza looking for a door into the paradise of Nightopia, then Will stopped and grabbed Helen's hand.

"What's wrong?" Helen asked.

"Look," Will pointed at a figure emerge from the darkness, it was Reala. He greeted them with a bow, "Welcome back," he said kindly.

"What have you done with Nights?" Helen ran over and started beating her fists against his chest in anger. Reala stood and waited for Helen to run out of steam, when she finally did he took off his persona and said, "I have done nothing to Nights, but he is in danger, I need your help to save him."

"Why should we help…?" Will looked at Reala then at Reala's persona, "I thought… I thought you…"

"And you were right," Reala said plainly, "but I realized that Nights was right, why should I take orders from a murderous false god?"

"But-" Will was interrupted by the sound of space being ripped apart, and Nights appeared a few feet away.

"Reala?" Nights spoke as if he were a young child, "master is mad we have to go back now."

"Nights," the two visitors ran over to Nights and hugged him, Nights flinched and looked down at them in horror.

"V-visitors," Nights pushed them off and turned around, "master, master-"

Reala flew quickly over to Nights and clapped his hand over Nights' mouth, "O.K. Nights I have a test for you; I want you to be as still and as quiet as you can for three minutes, and if you do I'll give you three pieces of candy, you like candy don't you."

Nights nodded energetically.

"O.K. then, Ready? Go."

Reala toke his hand off of Nights' mouth, and Nights stood still and kept quiet.

"Nights," Helen ran towards Nights but Reala held her back.

"Stop he doesn't now who you are," Helen struggled in Reala's grip but he wasn't going to let go any time soon, "Pleas you have to listen to me."

"Why should we?" Will said indignantly.

"Because you currently can't trust Nights," Reala sighed, "look I have to go, if I don't the Wizemin will have my head, I'll come get you when the coast is clear, and I'll bring Adia so she can help me explain."

Will nodded, "O.K., I trust you."

"Will," Helen said angrily.

Will grabbed her hands and squeezed them reassuringly, "We don't have another choice, don't worry, everything's going to be fine."

"Pleas don't say that," Reala kneed his forehead, "it reminds me of how far gone Nights is, I'll be back soon."

Reala floated over to the stationary Nights, "Good job Nights."

Nights bobbed in the air excitedly, "I did good?"

"Yes," Reala said as if he were talking to a toddler, "Very, very good, now let's get back to master."

"O.K. ReRe," Nights and Reala lifted their hands to the sky and, with the sound of ripping space, they were gone.


	2. Chapter two: toxic devotion

Chapter two: toxic devotion

Nights and Reala appeared in front one of the Wizemin's large stone-like hands.

"Master," Nights fell to his knees and leaned against the stone hand, caressing its palm devotedly.

"Hello my dear creation," the Wizemin said affectionately, "Reala, I am taking Nights for a while I want you to watch over the workers."

"Yes master," Reala bowed, hating every second of it.

The Wizemin cupped his hand so Nights could climb up and sit on his palm, and they left, in a shroud of black clouds.

"Good riddance," Reala said distastefully.

He turned around and saw that Adia was standing right next to him, he jumped, "I was just about to go looking for you," he said.

"I thought you were going to say something like that, since you've got a crush one me and all," Adia smiled teasingly.

"I do not," but Reala's blushing gave him away, "I need you to help me convince the two visitors that I'm on your side."

"Cool,"

"Will, how do you know we can trust that pail face?"

Helen and Will were sitting on the edge of the fountain that sat in the center of the plaza.

"I just have a feeling that he's telling the truth," Will took a rock and threw it into the bushes opposite him, "And did you see the way Nights looked at us, and his eyes were so… empty."

Helen shivered, "I'm scared Will, what if we can't save Nights?"

Will put his arm around Helen's should, "we will save him."

"But without our Ideya were useless," Helen sniffed.

"No were not," Will said encouragingly, " just because we don't have those little orbs doesn't mean we don't have our ideya, we've been growing and learning and hopeful and our hearts are pure," Will smiled warmly at Helen, "And you're one of the bravest girls I know."

"And why do you think that Will?"

Will laughed, "You're dating me that's why, that's one of the gutsiest things anyone could do."

Helen laughed, "No it's not, you're the kindest guy I know, and any girl would kill to be your girl friend."

"I always knew you two were perfect for each other."

Helen and Will turned around, "Adia!" they ran over and hugged their old friend.

"Do you believe me now?" Reala asked.

Helen sighed, "If Will trusts you I trust you."

"That's so cute; if you say stuff like that about me more often I might consider dating you." Adia smacked Reala playfully.

"I just want to know one thing," Helen said, "What happened to Nights?"

"So, he doesn't remember anything?" Helen still didn't understand, "why did Nights let this happen in the first place?"

"He did let it happen," Reala explained, "because the Wizemin threatened to kill everyone he cared about, including every single visitor."

"And now," Adia picked up where Reala had left off, "he is toxically devoted to the Wizemin."

"Wait," Will said in confusion, "Toxically devoted, what dose that even mean?"

Reala bowed his head, "because of the mind numbing, Nights' body is slowly shutting down, like the effects of a poison, and it's likely that he'll die," a stray tear slipped down Reala's cheek, "but there might be a way to stop it."

"What," Helen and Will asked together.

"Nights has been having there's visions, in them he's looking for himself-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Will stopped Reala; "he's looking for who?"

"Well that's how Nights explains it," Reala said showing that he didn't exactly know what it meant either, "anyway, as he's running trough his dream he hears himself call out: you need to understand, you need to realize, and Nights answers himself: what must I understand, but his double never tells he just says that Nights needs to find that out for himself."

Will's head was spinning, "that was just slightly confusing."

"Hide," Reala pushed Will and Helen behind a nearly finished tower as the Wizemin retuned with Nights.

"Don't leave me master," Nights said forlornly.

The Wizemin caressed Nights' cheek with his pointer finger, "do not despair my dear creation, I shall return."

And with one last embrace from Nights, the Wizemin left.

Nights spotted Reala and floated over to him excitedly, "master is good to me," he said fervently.

"So I've heard," Reala replied.

Will and Helen came out of their hiding place and Nights looked at them in panic, he turned around and was about to yell to his master when Adia put her hand on his shoulder. He turned around and Adia put a finger to her lips, Nights mimicked her.

"You have to keep this a secret Nights," Adia said commandingly, "you cannot tell master that the visitors are here."

"But master says I must tell him everything," Nights said tensely, "he will punish me if I do not do as I'm told."

Adia sighed in aggravation and tried a different tactic, "O.K. Nights let's play pretend,"

"O.K.," Nights said happily, "What are we pretending?"

"We're going to pretend the visitors aren't here," Adia said, "Can you do that?"

Nights nodded enthusiastically.

"Good," Adia went over to Reala, "I hope that works."

Reala nodded in agreement, "Nights,"

Nights turned his head and saw that it was Reala that was calling him; he ran over and hugged Reala joyfully, "I love you Reala," he said affectionately.

"I love you to Nights," Reala hugged his brother then said, "I need the key to your old house, do you have it?"

Nights nodded and reached into the cuff of his sleeve, and produced a key tied to a loop of string that was tied around Nights wrist; he gave it to Reala, then clasped his hands behind his back and rocked on the balls of his feet.

"Thank you Nights," Reala patted Nights' head, "now stay here and make sure the Nightopians keep working."

Reala walked towards Nights' house and motioned for Helen, Will, and Adia to follow him.


	3. Chapter three: Never leave

Chapter three: never leave

Nights looked around at the Nightopians blankly, they had been worked half to death and yet they still had the strength to smile, Nights couldn't understand why.

The Nightopians hated master and yet they were happy?

Nights scratched his head, then looked up blissfully as master came back to his side, "Master," Nights pressed his cheek against the cold stone of his master's hand, "I missed you."

"I have missed you as well, my dear creation," master caressed Nights' cheek with his pointer finger, "where is Reala?"

"Oh," Nights said obediently, "Reala took the key to my old house and went there with Adia, I think that they were going to hide the visitors there," Nights clapped his hand over his mouth.

"What is wrong," master Wizemin asked.

"Adia told me to pretend the visitors weren't here," Nights fell to his knees and bowed his head, "you're not mad at me are you?"

"How could I be mad at you?" master Wizemin said tenderly, "you are my great creation and you do as you're told, I told you to not keep secrets from me and you have not," master Wizemin cupped his hand and Nights hopped up onto it, "Let us go to your house and meet the visitors."

Will and Helen sat on Nights' dusty couch and listened to Reala anxiously.

"You need to stay here unless I come and get you," Reala said, "it's lucky for us that Wizemin is too obsessed with his 'great creation' to notice anything else."

There was a knock at the door, "Reala," Nights' voice was heard through the wall, "Master wants to meet the visitors."

"Dang it Nights," Reala said in exasperation, "come on, I guess we have no choice now."

Reala and the two visitors walked out of the house to meet the gaze of the Wizemin.

"Hello young visitors," the Wizemin said kindly, "it is good you are here, we need more workers."

_What! _Reala almost blurted out, but he couldn't, he needed to stay in character.

"The visitors will stay here and help build my utopia, and they shall never be allowed to leave," the Wizemin said firmly.

"No," Helen said horror.

"Let Helen leave," Will said fearlessly, "I'll stay here."

"No Will I'm not leaving if I have to leave you behind."

"Then it is settled," the Wizemin said, "you both shall stay, forever."

Nights fidgeted, something about those words seemed wrong, "m-master."

"Yes my dear creation."

"I don't know if the boy is strong enough to work with the other men."

The Wizemin scrutinized Will for a moment, "you are right, he is too weak to do hard labor, he shall work with the young boys; making sure the tools are sharp and ready."

And with that statement the Wizemin left.

"Nights," Reala floated over to Nights and put his hands on his shoulders, "Why did you do that?"

"I-I don't-" Nights staggered a bit, "I'm sleepy."

Reala picked Nights up and carried him back into his house.

"Maybe Nights isn't completely gone after all,"

Will and Helen jumped at the sudden appearance of Adia.

"We should go," Adia said softly, "Reala will be in there for a while."


	4. Chapter four: Visions and broken nails

Chapter four: visions and broken nails

Will and Helen were on their seconded day of work and they were almost as empty as Nights.

Helen looked at her blistered fingers, "I didn't even know you could get blisters from carrying water and paper cups," she said tiredly.

"Well at least we get to take a brake," Will laid down and looked at the grey sky. Helen stared at Nights, he was sitting on his knees, and watching Elise as she mixed up some paper cups, when she stopped he pointed at one of the cups; the look of disappointment on his face told Helen that he had lost.

"It's so sad to see Nights like this," Helen said to Will, "he seems so…"

"Stupid," Will suggested.

Helen smacked Will's stomach, "No, he's…lost."

Helen watched as Nights suddenly drooped, he got on all fours and crawled up to where Reala was, and snuggled into his chest.

Helen and Will walked over and sat with Adia and Reala.

"What's with Nights," Will asked.

Reala looked down at his sleeping brother, "He's tired."

"He sleeps a lot, doesn't he," Helen said.

Reala just nodded and laid his forehead on the top of Nights' head.

Nights stirred and moaned, "Understand what?"

Reala got up quickly and laid Nights' head down onto the grass.

"Come back," Nights rolled over so that he was facing Helen and Will.

"His fingers," Helen pointed at Nights' fingers, "They're bleeding!"

Adia rolled Nights onto his back, and carefully removed Nights' blood-stained gloves, and wiped the blood off of his fingers.

Helen gasped when she saw the state of Nights' fingers, his nails had been broken and cracked and blood poured from under them, Helen hid her face in Will's chest.

"What happened to him," Will asked in horror.

"Sometimes," Reala explained, "Nights' double is behind a locked door, and Nights tries to claw his way through it and, for some reason, the damage from the vision becomes damage in reality."

"That's awful," Helen said looking at Nights' fingers as Adia bandaged them.

Nights awoke with a start, and then began to cry when he noticed the pain in his fingers, "Re- I- want," Nights sobbed loudly, unable to finish his sentence, but Reala knew what he wanted.

"Let Adia finish bandaging your fingers," Reala said, wiping Nights' eyes, "then I'll take you to master."


	5. Chapter five: fiery dancers

Chapter five: fiery dancers

Nights sat on one of his masters six hands, dangling his feet over the edge, and looking into the eye of another one of his master's hands.

Nights hummed tunelessly and swung his legs back and forth, happy to be in the safety and comfort of his beloved master's eye.

The door to master Wizemin's chamber opened slightly and Reala poked his head into the dark chamber.

"You may enter Reala," master Wizemin said.

Reala came in and bowed, "I was concerned about Nights, master; he is usually back sooner then this."

"I wanted to stay longer," Nights said not looking away from his master's eye.

"You must leave now."

Nights came out of his stupor and hugged one of his master's fingers pleadingly, "but I want to stay with you master." Nights pressed his cheek ageist his master's finger sadly.

"I am sorry, my dear creation," the hand Nights was sitting on flouted down and tipped so that Nights slipped off of it, "there are a great many things I must do, and you must be getting back to your duty."

"Yes master," Nights said faithfully.

Reala grabbed Nights' hand and led him out of the chamber and down the sinister halls of Nightmare Castile.

"Master is good to me," Nights said happily.

"Of course," Reala said sarcastically, "he makes happy every time I see his… eye?"

"His eyes are incredible," Nights said fervently.

Reala rolled his eyes, _either nights is obsessed with the Wizemin or he's got a huge crush on him, _Reala laughed at his own joke.

"Are you angry at me Reala?" Nights asked.

Reala turned to Nights, "Why do you think I'm mad at you?"

"I'm a hassle aren't I," Nights said, "I get in the way all the time."

"Come here," Reala hugged Nights tenderly, "I can never be mad at you Nights, you never do anything that bothers me, so stop thinking you do," Reala kissed Nights' forehead, "Because you don't."

Nights snuggled his head into Reala's chest, "My fingers hurt," He said silently.

"I know Nights," Reala stroked the top of his, lost, little brothers head, "I know."

A few of the Nightopian women gathered sticks and started a fire as the sun went down.

Adia was nursing Helen's blistered fingers as Nights and Reala floated over to the group of workers.

"How are you feeling Nights," Adia asked, already knowing the answer.

"Marvelous, master is good to me."

Adia and Reala mouthed, 'master is good to me' as Nights said it.

"So," Reala sat down, "How are your fingers?"

"They're O.K." Helen still didn't trust Reala, but she tried to because Will trusted him.

Nights walked over and sat down in front of the fire; watching the flames dance to the music of the cackling sticks. Nights smiled and lifted his hands up to touch the fiery dancers.

"Nights," Reala called out, "yield!"

Nights let his hands drop, he wanted to dance with the fire, but Reala said no.

Nights crawled over to Reala and hugged him, "I want to dance with the fire." Nights said pleadingly.

"Come here," Adia grabbed Nights' hands and spun in a circle with him, Nights laughed; Adia was his favorite Nightopian, she always made him happy.

Reala sighed and watched the two friends spin.

"Come on Reala," Adia grabbed Reala's hand, and forced him to join the dance, but he didn't mind; Nights was happy.


	6. Chapter six: the blame game

Chapter six: the blame game

Nights was in a dark room, fiery bodies were dancing all around him, he spun around dancing with the fire.

Suddenly there was a great cold wind, the dancers screamed in pain, and fell to their knees covering their bare, ashen, body's as their fire was snuffed out.

Nights stopped spinning and watched the dancers smolder and crumple into piles of ash.

Nights fell to his knees and cried for his dead friends, then his anger flared he knew who had done this.

"I know you're there," Nights yelled, "show yourself!"

One of the piles of ashes drifted up and reformed into Nights' double, "How could I have destroyed the dancers," his double asked, "I was one of them."

"Then who killed them," Nights asked.

Nights' double shook his head, "when you know that you'll understand."

Nights held his head and groaned in aggravation, "Why are you so confusing?"

"Because if I just tell you nothing will change," Nights double walked over to Nights and grabbed his hands, "I understand so deep down so do you, just try."

The other ash piles drifted up and became his friends, Adia, Reala, Reginald, E.C. Matsu, Adia's sisters, and the visitors.

"The people around you can help you," Nights' double backed up to join the circle, "All you need to do is ask." Nights' double lifted his hands and his friends burst into flames, and once again began to dance.

Nights opened his eyes and saw E.C. standing over him.

"Hey guys," she called over her shoulder, "he's awake."

Reginald and Matsu ran over and stood with E.C.

"How's it going?" Reginald asked.

"You were on fire," Nights said to them.

"Wow," Reginald said sarcastically, "I feel so loved."

Nights slowly got to his feet, "Where's Reala?"

"Over there," E.C. said, "me and the guys were thinking- hey I was talking to you!" E.C. called out as Nights ran up the short hill to see Reala.

Nights ran and wrapped his arms around Reala's waist, causing Reala to fall over.

"I love you Reala," Nights said, still hugging Reala's waist.

"Good morning to you too," Reala said, getting up and giving Nights a proper hug.

"Nights," Matsu came soaring up the hill followed by E.C. who was followed by the puffing Reginald; running wasn't his favorite task.

E.C. and Matsu waited for Reginald who came up next to them, wheezing.

"I could carry you next time," E.C. offered.

"Heck no," Reginald said breathlessly, "I do not wish to be humiliated."

"So you'd rather die of oxygen starvation," Matsu asked.

"I'll think about it," Reginald said, faced with this new outlook.

E.C. looked at Nights happily, "Me and the guys were wondering if you would like to come play sharks and minnows with the Nightopians; we're the sharks and the Nightopians are the minnows."

Nights looked at Reala.

"Yes of course you can go," Reala said to Nights, then turned to his friends, "Make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

"Yes sir, lord Reala sir," the three lower levels said in unison, then E.C. grabbed Nights' hand and they all ran down them hill and towards the lake.

Reala sat down next to Adia, and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"What's upsetting you?" Adia asked, without looking away from the water bag she was repairing.

"Why do you think I'm upset?" Reala asked.

"You're extremely readable," Adia said teasingly.

Reala sighed, "I have a hard time not blaming my self for Nights' condition."

"It's not your fault," Adia said firmly, "The Wizemin is the one that numbed him, and Nights was the one who chose to save his friends, you only brought him back, you didn't know all of this would happen."

"It is partly my fault though," Reala put his head in his hands.

Adia looked at Reala morosely, and poked him with her sowing needle.

"Ow!" Reala rubbed his arm where Adia had punctured his flesh, "that was uncalled for!"

"Yes it was, maybe if you stop having a pity party it wouldn't be!" Adia and Reala stared at each other for a few seconds, then Adia blinked.

"Hah," Reala said triumphantly, "I win!"

Adia laughed, "Some time you can be just like Nights," then she said quickly, "not like he is now I mean-"

"I know what you meant," Reala said tenderly.

Adia leaned closer to Reala and he closed his eyes.

"We should get back to work," Reala felt Adia's warm breath on his lips.

"Right," Reala looked away from her, his cheeks burning.

Adia got up and walked away.

Reala growled at himself angrily, "you're an idiot," he hit his head, "she was right there, and you let her get away."

"Reala,"

Reala looked up and saw Nights standing in front of him, soaking wet, "I don't like sharks and minnows."

Reala laughed, "Come here," Nights sat down with Reala and laid his wet head against his chest, "You're not the only one who's disappointed," Reala looked over at Adia; she locked eyes with him for a second and then blushed and looked away.


	7. Chapter seven: sugar and awkwardness

Chapter seven: sugar and awkwardness

Nights floated over the heads of the workers, watching the progress, and humming tunelessly.

"Nights," Reala called out, "It's time to go see master.

Nights smiled excitedly and flew eagerly over to Reala.

"Slow down," Reala said grabbing onto Nights' hand, "How much sugar have you had today?"

"What's sugar," Nights asked, in puzzlement.

"It's in candy," Reala said.

Nights laughed energetically, "Then I had lots and lots of sugar!"

"Who gave you candy?" Reala asked.

"You, and Adia, and Elise, and Will, and Helen, and then I ate some from my secret stash."

"Your secret stash?" Reala asked, amused by Nights' sugar fuelled behavior.

Nights nodded, "It's a bunch of all my favorites; I keep them in the bottom drawer of the night stand in my old house."

Reala rolled his eyes, _I should prepare for his giant sugar coma. _

"Are we going to see master now?" Nights bobbed in the air.

"Right that's what we were doing," Reala flew in the direction of Nightmare watching Nights burn of some of his energy by flying chaotically through the air.

_I need to put some restrictions on candy distribution. _Reala thought cheerfully, _though it's always go to see Nights in a good mood._

Ring around the rosy

Pocket full of posies

Ashes ashes

We all fall down!

Nights, Elise, Katie, And Lilly fell onto the grassy floor, and laughed hysterically.

"Come on you three," Adia's mother Margret walked over to the four of them; Nights got up hurriedly and ran away, he didn't know why, but every time Margret was around he needed to go away.

Margret sighed; she had changed her mind about Nights after she found that he had sacrificed his freedom to save her family.

"Don't worry mom," said the now ten year old Lilly, "he doesn't understand yet."

"You should ask Reala to tell Nights that's its O.K. to be around you," eight year old Katie said helping the six year old Elise to her feet.

"Maybe," even though Margret trusted Nights, she still wasn't sure about Reala.

"Reala,"

Reala looked around knowing exactly who said his name and what he wanted.

"I'm tired," Nights shuffled his way over to Reala and slumped into his arms.

"What a surprise," Reala said, sitting down and letting Nights cuddle into his chest.

"I'm going to have to start calling you 'throw pillow,'" Adia said, sitting down next to the two Nightmaren.

"No you can't," Reala said menacingly.

"And why not," Adia asked smugly.

"Because I don't have a good nickname for you," Reala replied.

Adia thought about this for a seconded.

"But I do know what we can call Nights," Reala said jokingly.

"What's that?"

"Sugar coma,"

Reala and Adia laughed, then lapsed into and awkward silence.

"So," Reala tried to start up a conversation, "your hair is getting longer."

Adia twisted a lock of her golden brown-hair, "yeah, I was actually thinking about cutting it."

"Don't do that," Reala said disappointedly, "You should let it grow longer."

"You think so," Adia said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Reala said sincerely, "then we can braid it and I can call you Rapunzel."

Reala laughed and Adia smacked him playfully, "that was not funny," but she laughed anyway.

"But really," Reala said, whipping a tear from his cheek, "I think your hair is beautiful at this length."

"Thank you," Adia blushed a bit.

Reala blushed to, the color, humiliatingly, noticeable on his pail face, "yesterday, when you…" he stopped, angry at himself for even bringing it up.

"I'm not sure," Adia said silently.

"You're not sure why you did it," Reala said bluntly.

Adia shook her head, "I don't know if I-"

Reala felt hope rear its ugly head, false hope is not good; Reala hated hoping for something just to be bitterly disappointed.

"I wonder what time it is," Reala said, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"It's time for you to get a life," Adia said teasingly, then got up before Reala could smack her.


	8. Chapter eight: the truth

Chapter eight: The truth

Ring around the rosy,

Pocket full of posies,

Ashes ashes,

We all fall down.

Nights looked around the darkness for the singer of the song, but no one was with him.

The song started up again, it was slow and tuneless.

A spot light flickered on and Nights saw Elise, turning in a circle and singing.

He floated over to join her, "Hello Elise,"

Elise looked at him, head cocked to one side. She smiled, but the smile was too wide and fake, her eyes were faded and dead looking.

"Hello Nights," she said in a monotone, "Master is good to me."

Nights backed away from her in horror, and ran into something, he turned.

Nights doubled looked at him mockingly, "what? Don't like seeing someone you care about become brain dead," then his double's face became solemn, "How do you think your friends feel," Nights' double pointed to the spot light, and there was Reala his face was sad.

"I have a hard time not blaming my self for Nights' condition."

Then it was Adia, "Nights, what have they done to you?"

Then Helen, "it's so sad to see Nights like this he seems so…lost.

Then E.C., "Nights, what's wrong, you're acting very un-Nights like."

"What is this?" Nights asked his double.

"These are the words of your friends," Nights double explained, "They're afraid for you because you don't understand."

Nights was about to yell 'understand what?' but then he remembered his double couldn't tell him, "what do I need to do to understand?" is what he said instead.

"Ask your friends to tell you the truth," his double said kindly, "then you will understand, but only if you want to."

"What do you mean," Nights asked.

Nights double pushed him into the spotlight, "you might not like what you hear."

Nights opened his eyes, and looked around.

He walked up the small hill, and saw Reala, but instead of running into his brothers arms he walked over to him purposefully and said, "Tell me the truth."

Everything stopped. All the Nightopians listened for Reala's answer.

Nights looked around anxiously, "Did I do something wrong?" he asked Reala.

"No," Reala said trying to wipe the shock off his face, "you just did something unexpected, that's all," Reala put his hands on Nights' shoulders, "what do you mean by the truth?"

"I don't know," Nights said, "My double told me to ask you to tell me the truth."

Whispering erupted from the crowed of Nightopians.

Nights looked around in fear, all the noise hurt his head as he tried to pick it apart so he could hear the words, he clutched his head and screamed, "Shut up, shut up, shut up, it hurts!"

The Nightopians stopped, none of them liked to see Nights in pain.

Reala came over and cradled his little brother, "Do you really want to know the truth?"

Nights nodded.

"O.K." Reala led Nights over to where Adia, Helen, and Will were; he was going to need their help.

"No that can't be the truth!"

Nights was about to run down the hill, but Reala held him back, "You wanted the truth Nights, and we told it to you, don't you trust us?"

"I knew he wouldn't believe us," Adia said angrily, "He doesn't want to hear that his 'beloved master' is the bad guy!"

Nights stopped trying to get away, "you might not like what you hear," Nights quoted his double.

"What," Reala said anxiously.

Nights turned to Reala, realization lighting his face, "My double said that I would understand if I heard the truth and accepted it," Nights hugged Reala, "And I do, I understand now, I feel like this because of master; this isn't what I am!"

Reala cried tears of joy, _he finally understands._

Nights' pupils dilated painfully and changed from white to yellow to blue to black, the color and shine returned to his irises, and his persona slipped off his face.

Nights laughed and cried and hugged Reala tightly, "I'm back Reala, I'm back!"

Reala held Nights at arms length and looked into his lively colorful eyes, "You are back,"

Reala hugged Nights and spun around in pure joy; he was finally able to hug his real brother.

"I'm so happy," Nights said excitedly, "I could kiss you!"

Nights leaned in as if he was going to kiss Reala, but Reala held him back, "Pleas don't."

"Fine then," Nights said disappointedly, "I'll kiss Adia instead!"

Nights ran over and hugged Adia, and she allowed him to give her a quick peck on the cheek.

"We're here too," Helen said happily.

"I know," Nights picked Helen up and hugged her, "how old are you?"

"Fifteen," Helen said.

"Are you fifteen as well?" Nights asked Will.

"No I'm fifteen and a half," Will said proudly.

"Oh," Nights said sarcastically, "What a difference!"

Reala walked over to Nights, "How much do you remember?"

"Not much," Nights said, scratching his head, "a lot of it is fogy, like I'm in a dream, then there are some blank spots," Nights looked at the ground trying to remember the details, "I remember thinking light was pretty, and I hated loud, confusing, noise."

"Do you remember us?"

Nights turned around and saw a pink and white female Nightmaren, a blue and green male Nightmaren, and Reginald the guard.

"I remember you," Nights pointed a Reginald, "but I'm not to sure about you two, I know I've seen you before, but I'm not sure about my relationship with you two."

"You don't remember us," the blue and green Nightmaren said, "we're your friends, I'm Matsu and she's E.C., we even had a name for our group!"

"The group of oddities," Nights said silently, "I remember that."

"What's the last thing you remember about me?" Reginald asked.

"I remember being afraid that you were going to be eaten by Cerberus," Nights turned on Reala, "And the last thing I can recall about you, is you holding my head stationary so the Wizemin could make me stupid!"

Nights ran at Reala ready to attack, but Reala grabbed him and hugged him sadly, "I'm so sorry," Reala said, holding back tears, "this is all my fault; I never thought that this would happen, I'm sorry." Reala couldn't hold his tears back anymore, so he gave up.

Nights tried to be angry but he finally broke down and hugged his big brother, "I forgive you Reala, I just wish we didn't have to go through all of this to figure out you were being an idiot."

Reala laughed, "I was, wasn't I?"

"It's the Wizemin!"

"Why now," Reala said angrily, "I just got you back!"

Nights ran over and grabbed his persona, "Don't worry," He said placing his persona on his face, "I've been brain-dead for a year, it'll come naturally."


	9. Chapter nine: brilliant plan

Chapter nine: brilliant plan

"I think I'm guna be sick,"

Reala and Nights flew back to the work site; Reala supported Nights, who looked like he was going to puke.

"Just make sure you don't get sick all over me," Reala shifted Nights' weight to make flying easier.

"Pleas don't do that again," Nights said weakly, "or I will aim for you when I throw up."

Reala landed at the edge of the work site, and Nights ran over to the river and threw up.

"Something tells me that it didn't go well," Adia walked over to Reala and Nights.

"He was with the Wizemin for about an hour, and he still came out the same as he was when he went in; besides the fact that he's sick."

"Are you O.K. Nights?" Adia called over to where Nights was doubled over on the shoreline of the river, he turned with a look of irritation on his pale face.

"Tell me you didn't just ask me that," he said weakly, then quickly turned back around and threw up again.

Adia looked away, "he must be the same because of his understanding."

"I guess," Reala said faintly.

Adia watched Nights as he washed the taste of puke from his mouth, "It must have been hard on him."

Nights looked up suddenly, "Hard," He got up and walked over to Adia furiously, "You try not screaming as you feel your brain being ripped apart!"

"I'm sorry Nights I don't know what it's like, but you shouldn't get mad at people so quickly… it's not like you," Adia bowed her head.

Nights beat his hands against his head, "We need to get rid of the Wizemin now!"

"And how are we going to do that?" Reala asked despairingly, "no one has any idea how to stop him."

"Get the visitors and my three other friends, I have a plan."

The group of friends meet in Nights' house, where Nights had been working feverishly to make a 3-D model of his plan.

"What is that," E.C. asked teasingly.

"It's a rough model made out of things I found around the house," Nights explained, he put some things down on the table with the model, "O.k. this is us."

There was: a marble, a piece of string, a thimble, a broken pencil, some stale bread and a piece of candy.

Reala laughed, "Where'd you find the candy?"

"In the bottom drawer of my night stand," Nights said.

"Isn't that my thimble," Adia picked up the thimble.

"I want to be the stale bread," Matsu said jokingly.

"No," E.C. agued, "I called it."

"When?"

"Just now."

"That isn't fare!"

"Bite me!"

"I get to be the shoe!"

Everyone looked at Will, except for Helen, who stared laughing.

"Sorry," Will said, "Monopoly joke."

Nights shook his head and began to explain his plan, "O.K., when the Wizemin calls me to have a session you'll come," he pointed at Reala, "you three should already be there," he said to E.C., Matsu, and Reginald, "Reala will be Duelized with Will and-"

"Wait," Will said, "Reala can duelize too?"

Reala nodded, then waited for Nights to continue.

"Anyway, Reala will duelize Will and I'll be with Helen, once we get into the Wizemin's chamber you three need to make sure the doors don't open again."

"O.K."

"What do I do," Adia asked.

"You need to be a distraction, get all the other Nightopians and cause an uprising, get the attention of all the Nightmaren you can."

"O.K.,"

"So tonight we need to prepare, Adia go and tell everyone what were planning to do, do you three know any more rebel Nightmaren?"

"I know some that will rebel if I tell them about our plan," E.C. said.

"Good, you're going to need all the help you can get to guard those doors."

"Will, you should get used to duelizing with Reala."

"O.K.,"

"Why is everybody still here, get going."

The group rushed out of the house to prepare for tomorrow.


	10. Chapter ten: the great battle

Chapter Ten: the great battle

Everyone woke up early to prepare for what would be the most memorable day of their lives.

Margret looked around at the people running hurriedly to get everything ready. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the moon stone necklace she had taken from Adia, she sighed, "Adia,"

Adia ran to her mother, "yes?"

"I want you to have this," Margret showed the necklace to Adia.

"My moon stone," Adia took the necklace from her mother, and put it around her neck, "thank you mother," she kissed her mother on the cheek.

"I hope it brings you luck," Margret wiped some hair out of Adia's face, "be careful."

"You too,"

Adia ran off to talk to Nights, and Margret went to help the young children and marshmallows to safety.

Reala and Will flew gracefully around the worksite.

"You aren't a bad flyer," Reala complemented.

"You're not to bad yourself," Will said back.

Nights waved his arms to flag them down.

"O.K.," Nights said tensely, "we only have a few more minutes till the Wizemin comes, so Will, Helen, make sure you don't expose yourself till its time."

"Are you nervous," Reala asked.

"No," Nights said indignantly then looked at the ground, "I'm scared."

Reala hugged his brother, "don't worry, this will work."

"It has to," Nights said anxiously, "everyone will die if it doesn't."

"Nights," Adia Ran up the hill and hugged him.

"This seems familiar," Nights said, happy but confused.

"Look," Adia held out her moon stone necklace.

"You got it back," Nights said in astonishment.

Adia hugged him again, "be careful Nights, and Helen, can't forget about you."

"You two," Nights said, then Helen said, "Have fun!"

Adia went over to Reala and hugged him tightly, "Make sure you come back O.K.?"

Reala laughed, "Why would I do otherwise?"

"Here," Adia took off her moon stone and tied it around Reala's neck, "For luck."

"The Wizemin's coming!"

"Goodbye," Adia looked into Reala's eyes for a few seconds, then blushed and ran away.

Nights floated into the Wizemin's chamber with a ridicules smile plastered to his face, Reala followed him and shut the door behind both of them; praying that the rebel Nightmaren could hold off the loyal ones.

"Master," Nights fell to his knees and raised his hands to the Wizemin.

"hello my dear creation," one of the Wizemin's hands floated down to greet Nights then noticed Reala, the hand floated to him instead, "Do you have a problem Reala?"

"No master," Reala said anxiously.

"Then you are free to leave,"

"Actually," Nights stood up, took off his persona, and threw it on the floor, "He needs to stay here."

The Wizemin looked at Nights in horror and anger, "Reala, immobilize him!"  
"You know," Reala took his persona off and polished it with his finger, "I'm not in a loyal sort of mood," Reala dropped his persona, and lifted his hand; a sphere of aura shot from his fingertips and hit the Wizemin's eye, the Wizemin screamed in pain and rage.

"Traitors," the Wizemin looked at Nights with his five remaining eyes, "I knew you were prone to this, but Reala, you were always so loyal."

"Well I didn't really like what you were doing to my brother so I left."

"You cannot leave me," the Wizemin said, "I am your creator!"

Pain entered Nights' and Reala's bodies, but it quickly subsided.

"That's not going to work on us anymore Wizemin," Nights said floating up towards the silver, horned, mask that the Wizemin had in place of a head, "We understand, we know who and what you are, and you are nowhere near a god!" Nights hit another eye, and the hand it was connected to cringed and fell to the ground, "And we don't worship you anymore."

"But you do need me to live," the Wizemin said, a little too hastily, "if you destroy me you'll die with me."

"I know," Nights held his hand up and charged his aura, "but I would rather die then let you torture my friends any longer!" Nights tried to release his aura but Helen held him back, "no," she said pleadingly, "I don't want you to die."

"I knew I would have to die from the very moment I vowed to get Rid of the Wizemin," Nights said tenderly, "Let me do this, pleas, for our friends."

_For Adia, _Reala clutched Adia's moon stone necklace, and floated up to join his brother; he held up his hand and charged his aura, "I would say that this was revenge," Reala held Adia's moon stone tightly, "But it's not."

"Goodbye dear master," Nights and Reala released their aura, and watched as the four remaining hands fell, the enormous cloak that had covered the Wizemin fluttered to the floor and the mask hit the floor with a crash.

Reginald heard the crash from the other side of the door, "Hey, guy's I think they won."

The rebels and loyals stopped fighting, and looked at each other.

E.C. watched as her hands faded, "This is it; you think we made the right choice Matsu?"

Matsu shrugged his fading shoulders, "we would have died either way."

"See you on the other side," Reginald said sentimentally.

The three friends embraced each other as they disappeared.

In Nightopia all the Nightopians fought for their freedom.

Adia struggled with a red and gold female Nightmaren.

"You're pretty for a Nightopian," the Nightmaren spat.

"Well," Adia said angrily, "you're pretty ugly for a girl…you are a girl right?"

"Why you little," the Nightmaren freed her hands from Adia's grip and brought her claws down for an ending blow, but her hand past though Adia's chest, harmlessly, "What?" the Nightmaren looked at her fading hand, "No, no, what have you done?"

Adia watched in triumph as the Nightmaren faded out of existence.

Cheers erupted around Nightopia; Nights and Reala had succeeded.

Helen sat on the cold floor of the Wizemin's chamber, clutching Nights' persona and sobbing, Will had his arms wrapped protectively around her, Reala's persona clasped mournfully in his hands.

"Why didn't they tell us?" Helen asked through her tears.

"I think they were afraid we would try to stop them," Will said gently.

The Castile began to shake and started to fall apart.

"We have to get out of here," Will helped Helen to her feet, and ran out of the crumbling Castile.

A great crowed of Nightopians danced and sang as they marched to the Castile, and cheered as it fell apart.

Adia watched for any sign of the rebel Nightmarens and Nights and Reala.

She saw Will and Helen and ran to meet them.

"You did it you did it," Adia hugged them excitedly, "Where's Nights and Reala?"

Helen whiled and buried her face in Will's chest.

"What's wrong," Adia asked worriedly.

Will gave Adia Reala's persona, "In order for the Wizemin to be destroyed, everything he had created had to die with him."

Adia gasped and tears filled her eyes, "Why didn't they say something?"

"I don't think they wanted us to get scared and try to stop them."

Adia fell to her knees, and looked down at Reala's persona in her shaking hands, "Their gone," Adia dropped Reala's persona due to her shaking hands, "No! He said he would come back!"

Will kneeled down at her side and put Nights' persona with Reala's, then took the moon stone necklace off of his neck and laid it in Adia's hands.

"Come on Helen," Will grabbed Helen's hand we need to wake up."

"But there has to be something we can do," Helen said miserably.

"I don't think so," Will said sadly.

"What about our Ideya," Helen grabbed Will's other hand, "Let's give our Ideya up to save them."

"I don't know if that would work," Will said uncertainly.

"What else do we have to lose?"

Will nodded, and closed his eyes.

The two visitors felt their Ideya leave them, this time voluntarily, and their minds went blank.

Will and Helen awoke in the early morning sun, and looked at each other.

"Did I work," Helen asked.

"We can only hope."


	11. Chapter eleven: welcome back

Chapter eleven: Welcome back

It had been three weeks since the visitors had given up their Ideya to save the rebels, and the Nightopians had given up hope of their return, but no one took it as hard as Adia did. She would sit in her room all day and just stare out the window; hoping to see two figures flying back to them, and if she wasn't there you could find her in Castile Eden; where Nightmare used to be, and that's where she was today.

"Hey," Adia said as she sat in front of the small shrine they had created for their two heroes; it wasn't much, just the two personas encircled by a wreath of flowers, "It's me, Adia I just came to say hi," it comforted Adia to sit in front of the small shrine and talk to herself, she thought that maybe her friends could hear her somehow, "I didn't cut my hair Reala, and look I even braided it," Adia tugged at her golden brown hair braid.

"I always knew she would make a good Rapunzel,"

Adia looked up, then sigh, she had gotten used to hearing their voices in her head.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you were asleep for that conversation weren't you?"

"I don't think I was even sane for that conversation!"

Adia laughed, "Always getting into fights,"

"I don't think she knows we're here,"

"Maybe she can't hear us?"

"No," Adia said, "I can hear you."

"Then why don't you turn around and say hi or welcome back to life or something?"

"Because you're dead Nights."

"I am…I don't look dead… E.C. do I look dead to you?"

"You do look a little pale."

Adia shook her head; she had never heard E.C. before.

"Maybe I am dead."

Adia turned, and there they were, all of them, "Nights, Reala?"

Nights and Reala waved to her.

Adia stumbled to her feet, "You're alive."

"You're the one that said I was dead," Nights replied.

Adia's eyes filled with tears and she ran to her resurrected friends.

Nights held his arms out to give his best friend a hug, but she ran pasted him, and into Reala's arms.

"I said I'd come back," Reala said happily, "I-"

Adia reached up and kissed Reala, Reala closed his eyes and held Adia closer; this isn't what he thought when he thought of his first kiss, but it worked.

"When you're ready, you can come say hi to me too," Adia stopped kissing Reala and looked at Nights, who was averting his eyes.

"Come here," Adia ran over and gave Nights a long awaited hug.

"You know I'm going to be teasing you and Reala till the cows come home now, right?"

"Yes," Adia laughed, "Come on we need to tell everyone you're here."

"Are we going to have a party," Nights asked excitedly.

"I'm sure we're going to have more then that, Nights," Adia took Reala's hand and walked out of Castile Eden followed by the rebel Nightmaren, who were spinning and dancing happily in the sky.

"So," Reala said warmly, "Dose this mean that you and me are… you know."

"I'm going to let you figure that one out," Adia touched the tip of Reala's nose affectionately.

"Hey I have a question," Nights floated above their heads, "What are your children going to look like?"

"Why you little," Reala shot into the sky after Nights, who had already started running away.

Adia watched them fondly, "What I'm I ever going to do with those two?"


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue: with every end there is a begging

Nights wriggled furiously in Matsu's grip, trying desperately to get to Reala, who stood just out of reach.

"I said yield, Nights," Reala said coolly.

"Why should I listen to you," Nights spat, "You're just a good for nothing traitor!"

"Oh, am I?"

Nights writhed furiously and Matsu lost his grip on Nights arm; Nights swung and hit Reala in the jaw.

"You're not helping Matsu," Reala said, touching his jaw tenderly.

"Sorry sir," Matsu regained his hold on Nights' arm.

"Where's Adia when you need her?"

"I'm coming," Adia came running up the hill that was next to her house, a tranquilizer in her hand.

"Took you awhile," Reala said still holding his jaw.

Adia didn't answer. She ran over to Nights and drove the needle into his arm.

Nights hissed with rage as he felt the sedative run trough his blood stream, then, slowly, he calmed down.

"You can let go of him now Matsu," Reala said gratefully.

Matsu let Nights go.

Nights shuffled forward a bit and leaned against Reala, "I'm sorry."

"I know Nights," Reala hugged his little brother tightly.

"I'm tired," Nights said silently.

"I know that to," Reala said kindly, "Go with Matsu, he'll take you to your bed."

Matsu took Nights' hand and led him down the hill to Adia's house.

"How many times was that," Reala asked Adia, sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"To many," Adia sat down next to him and put her arm around his waist.

"So this isn't a one time thing," Reala sighed, "This is all my fault."

"No it is not," Adia poked Reala in the stomach, "It was the Wizemin, he's the one that messed up Nights' brain, it was stupid of us to not see this coming, someone cant go through something like he did and come out perfectly sane."

"He's not crazy," Reala said defensively."

Adia patted his chest comfortingly, "I now, the mind numbing thing had diverse effects on him, and we're just going to have to be ready for them."

"Can't be life without a little excitement huh?"

Adia kissed Reala's cheek, "Don't worry, and like Nights used to say, Everything's going to be fine."

The End

I would like to dedicate this story to my sister who tolerated my ranting, (Mostly) and to all the readers who read the series, and double to the one's who wrote reviews, and triple to crystal, who's been following the series since book one, Thank you, and may you have happy dreams.

Forever & always

-SongBird


End file.
